


Learning Session

by ohbeeitsree



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Spanking, no pronouns for reader, private tutor!Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbeeitsree/pseuds/ohbeeitsree
Summary: The reader has a bad day and when they get home to find that their (rather dashing) private tutor arrived particularly early that day they get bratty





	Learning Session

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know:   
> English is not my first language

You had no idea how you ended up in this position.

All you knew was that you had an awful day: you missed the bus ,it was raining ,you were pretty certain that you had flunked the test you wrote in History and on the way back home the cat you wanted to pet ran away from you. It might have been small things all in all but when you got home and your mother announced that your tutor had dropped by earlier today something like defiance bubbled in your cest.All you wanted was a good nap. Brian, your tutor, wasn’t even to blame he was good at what he was doing and he helped you a lot ,not to mention that he was super sweet as well!

It was literally 5 minutes into the study session until you zoned out. You were on your bed ,feet up against the wall,still in your school uniform ,since you had barely time to eat before he arrived,and you knew Brian was explaining something but you had completely lost track. He looked especially good today. He was wearing a black vest over a white button down and his dark brown curls looked freshly washed ,extra bouncy. “Briiiii”,you whined and he cut himself off,kind hazel eyes meeting yours,”let’s do something else today?” Brian looked confused. “What do you mean y/n”,he asked and you couldn’t help the sigh ,”let’s play scrabble! I know you’re good at that!” “We can’t play scrabble. Your mom is paying me to get you to learn some things” You sat up on the bed and pouted at him “Briiiiiii”,you whined again,surprised by your own brattiness. After all you weren’t a child ,you were 18 ,in the last year of your a levels. “Come on it’ll be fun!”,you said and leaned forward,hugging his arm and looking up at the man ,who was only a few years older than you. You could see the confusion and irritation on his face but you only formed a pout in response. “What’s gotten into you?”,he asked ,irritation sneaking a little into his voice,”usually you’re the sweetest student anyone could wish for”

“So am I not sweet now?”

“What? Ugh Y/N that’s not what I meant- that doesn’t even matter ,all that matters is that we get some work done!”

You huffed,your eyebrows furrowing into a frown but you decided to change your strategy.

“If you continue like this I might think you don’t even like me!”,you said and Brian’s mouth fell a little open as you straddled one of his legs. “Like you? You’re my student !”,He rebutted. You decided that he was getting a little defensive,so you must be on the right path. “Yeah ,like me”,you said and scooted a little closer,”I know you do,I bet you don’t pick flowers for all your students. Mom won’t know if we don’t st-“ Instead of finishing your sentence you let out a yelp as he manhandled you,bending you over his lap and before either of you could process what happened your skirt was flipped up and a hard spank landed on your ass ,going straight to your clit. A surprised moan fell from your lips but you could feel Brian tense up underneath you. Sweet Brian who was probably worried sick and had no idea how many nights you had spent with your hand between your legs and thinking of making him loose his composure in one way or another.

You looked up at him through your lashes,cheeks flushed from the filthy ideas you had and you could see the look of horror on his face shift into something else and when he spoke it was a tone you’ve never heard from him before. “You’ve been such a brat today and I felt so bad for spanking you but you’re enjoying this huh?” You could only nod,feeling a little breathless and you instinctively pressed your legs together and writhed but another,much more controlled ,spank let you stop that,sending another rush of pleasure through you. “If it gets too much tap my thigh three times”,he said,voice softer than before and you nodded but he wasn’t content with that ,”say it baby” “Yes sir,I’ll tap out if it gets too much”,you replied ,barely recognising the way your own voice sounded,heady and a little out of it.

He set a good pace,rubbing your cheek after each spank and praising you for taking your punishment like a good girl. You needed this. Needed the discipline and attention and even though each spank left you sorer than the last one you let out wanton whimpers with it. He had promised 20 spanks and you were up at 18 already,the 19th spank bringing tears to your eyes,which he ,despite not seeing your face noticed and his long elegant fingers brushed through your hair . “You’re doing okay babygirl? I can stop”,he said worry laced in his tone,had he overstepped something? His mind was reeling but a broken whimper of “no! Don’t please continue!” Snapped him back and he actually cooed over you. “My good girl”,he praised and he landed the last spank before pulling you up on his lap properly so you could cuddle close and bury your face in his neck

He drew random figures on your back while you came down,processing what and how quickly that had happened. Of course you had noticed his boner some time ago but now as you came out of the headspace and realised how soaked your panties were as well it sparked your interest. You pulled back a bit to look at the man and ran your fingers down to the bulge in his dark jeans but his surprisingly strong grip kept you from properly reaching it. Your eyes met and he looked every ounce the soft man you remembered meeting a couple months ago. “You don’t have to do this”,Brian said softly and you made a little noise,wriggling your fingers before leaning up into his personal space,your faces only centimetres apart. He let go of your wrist when you moved your hand up brushing his hair out of his face . To your surprise it was Brian who leaned forwards to press a gentle kiss to your lips but it was you who deepened it,mouths slowly but passionately working together. Both his hands were on your hips now while you had one on his chest and the other behind his neck. Soon both of you had to break the kiss to catch your breath and god he was a sight with his cheeks all flushed and his lips pink and glistening. You just had to lean in ,kissing him again ,quickening the pace and your hips instinctively moved a little against his. Hearing him let out a moan only spurred you on,you started to grind gently which felt more than just nice against your soaked core. “This Is Good Bri ,feels so good ,wanna make you feel good too”,you whispered,lips less than a centimetre apart. You could practically see Brian’s resolve crumble and he nodded but he gently pushed you down on the bed ,you let your legs fall openand bit your lip as he got comfy between them. “Only if I can make you feel good first”,he said and smiled his stunning smile up at you. You nodded eagerly,not missing the little curse falling from his lips as he saw the way you had soaked your panties. You got rid of them rather quickly,barely able to contain yourself. You could tell Brian had thought about this as well but you couldn’t help feel a little insecure. After all this was the first time he had seen you like this. All those thoughts went right out of the window when Brian leaned in ,pressing a kiss right to your clit and whispering something about how beautiful your pussy is. Brian made sure you felt it too,starting with lazily mouthing along your labia before his tongue gave your clit a lick. You could tell he was trying out what was working for you and you made sure to tug on his hair a little when you liked something especially much. He was a quick learner and soon enough you were making little gasps and moans and you could feel the tension in your thighs and abs build. Some part of your brain suggested that warning the curly haired man was probably a good thing to do but you only managed to stutter something along the lines of “B-Bri c-close “ before you came,pulling on his hair and hips moving against his clean shaven face. You laid there for a second ,catching your breath and letting go of Brian’s hair but you didn’t forget what your plan was. 

Your bed was barely big enough for the two of you but you managed when Brian came up to give you a kiss. You used the space between your bodies to sneak your hand to his bulge and give it a good squeeze,making him gasp into your mouth but a frown appeared on his face. “I want this”,you reassured him and watched him as you gently started palming his cock through his jeans . “Okay”,he finally replied, a little breathless already and and after a little fumbling you just decided to kneel on the floor between his legs. Your nimble fingers made quick work of his belt and his fly,helping him pull his jeans down. He was wearing simple black boxer briefs and you eyed the outline of his cock with appreciation. Sensing his insecurity you sneaked your fingers under the waistband of his boxers and gave them a tug,signalling you wanted them down. You watched as his cock sprung free and knowing you’d haven to listen to another “you don’t have to” you wrapped your hand around his base and gave his tip a kitten lick,making him gasp instead. You took a moment to appreciate. His dick was above average to be sure but you were confident that you would have no struggles since the thickness wasn’t massive. You decided to start by mouthing up his length and giving his head another teasing lick before taking it into your mouth and giving it an almost experimental suck. If his gasp was anything to go by you were doing something right and when you looked up through your lashes he was biting his lip,giving you a little nod. Encouraged in your actions you started properly going down on him,moving he hand at the base of his cock in time. Your other hand was resting on his thigh and his long fingers soon interlocked with yours. He was letting out the prettiest little noises as you were doing your thing,making sure to use your tongue on him as well. Brian’s hips kept twitching up whenever you took him down especially deep or you ran your tongue over an especially sensitive bit which only spurred you on. You could tell by the way his chest was heaving that he was getting close so you took a deep breath before taking as much as you could down your throat and hollowed your cheeks. He let out a louder moan accompanied by a curse, his hand tightened around yours and when you looked up he had his head thrown back and his mouth open . He was mumbling something that sounded like your name but before he could even finish you could feel his cock twitch on your tongue and he came. You tried to swallow as much as you could but still some dribbled down your chin which made him laugh all breathy when he saw a few seconds later ,once he came down from his mind blowing orgasm. “Come here ,y/n”, he said and wiped the cum away with his thumb before looking for a tissue or something. You decided to make this easy and simply licked it off his fingers. He looked stunned for a second before a grin spread over his features.

“We did learn something today”,he said while he got himself dressed again and you finally changed out of your school uniform. “Is that so?”,you replied and looked at him with curiosity.

”Yeah, that you’re quite the minx!”


End file.
